


Easy

by Perfica



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 1000-4000 Words, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-10
Updated: 2005-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He liked this thing he had going with Rodney. It was easy, infinitely less complicated then his previous liaisons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

John lay his hand over the panel that created a melodic chime inside the room, waited for the muffled _"Come in"_ , didn't hear it, so let himself in anyway.

The door opened and shut with a hiss that was barely heard over the sound of music being blared through a pair of tinny, scratchy speakers. Rodney was hunched over, fingers moving delicately over a small metal cube he had cradled in the cone of light given off by the desk lamp. "Colonel," he said, without raising his eyes.

"Rodney." John took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor. He sat down on Rodney's bed, propping his back up against the wall and making sure his boots hung off the side. He wasn't going to make the mistake of letting his dirty feet touch Rodney's bedspread again.

"Something I can help you with?" Rodney asked, picking up a thin probe and prodding the inside of the cube.

"No, not really. Just thought I'd stop by and say hi." Rodney had a really nice room. It was cosy, covered in personal memorabilia and, even though the windows were few, they opened up wide and let in the sound and smell of the ocean.

Rodney glanced up, quick and sly. "Hi."

John grinned. "Hi."

Rodney waited a few beats, as if to make sure John wasn't going to do anything strange, then turned back to his instruments. "You know, you really are an excellent conversationalist. You should quit your day job and do the dinner party circuit back home. You could charge, what, fifty bucks a night?"

"And all the dessert I can eat?"

"And all the dessert you can eat," Rodney sighed. He unplugged the probe and laid everything out neatly and carefully. He swivelled in his chair, mumbling under his breath as he stretched.

"Why are you working in here?" John asked, sliding down the wall a bit. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but the pressure was off his shoulder blades. "You get kicked out of the labs again?"

"Ha ha," Rodney said. He stretched out his legs. "So, I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"You didn't ask that before. You wanted to know if there was something you could help me with." John loved the glare Rodney gave when he was being deliberately obtuse. "And in fact, I was thinking we could help each other. You know, you do something for me, I do something for you, that kind of thing."

"Mutual."

John felt himself harden further. "Yeah, pretty much."

Rodney stared up at the ceiling, his fingers deliberately tapping against his thigh. "Well," he drawled, "you could give me a blow job."

"I could."

"And then I could blow you."

"You could."

"That would be pretty mutual, don't you think?" Rodney's eyes had dropped down and a smug little grin stretched his mouth. John _loved_ it when he tried to be coy. He sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Rodney leaned back in his chair, unzipping his pants.

"You want me to do it there?" John asked, indicating the chair Rodney was sitting in.

"Yeah," Rodney replied, wiggling a bit as he pulled the material down over his hips. "I've got work to do."

John dropped to his knees, moving Rodney's hands and pulling the pants out of the way himself. "You gonna work while I go down on you?"

Rodney's breathing was a little shallow. "Well, I am good at multitasking."

John watched as Rodney's tongue quickly swiped his bottom lip, as his right hand carefully crept up and curled around the probe. "Okay. But if we do it this way, I get to fuck you over your desk."

Rodney's fingers froze, then relaxed. "Okay. That'll work."

John smiled and bent to his task.

He liked this thing he had going with Rodney. It was easy, infinitely less complicated then his previous liaisons. No need for the small talk that women expected both before and after the act. No need to slip into an out-of-the-way room and do it quickly and silently as he had with other men. With Rodney, the conversation was almost as good as the sex. They didn't act funny around each other in public - if anything, Rodney was ruder to him since they'd started messing around in their free time. It was the best of both worlds. A friend who gave as good as he got, and no weirdness later.

Rodney grunted and hunched down further. John licked him a while longer, enjoyed teasing him. There was no rush, no chance that someone could come around the corner and they'd be busted in a compromising position. Rodney wasn't military, and he wasn't hung up about wanting something that was technically illegal, at least from John's perspective.

"Major," he whined.

"Colonel," John said, his hand moving slow and easy up and down the shaft. Rodney sometimes lost it a bit when they were screwing.

"Colonel. Yes, you're a Colonel. Now please, if you don't mind, suck me already."

John chuckled as he went down. Rodney could be as polite as the most stereotypical Canadian when he wanted to be. He sucked harder, tongue pressing around and down. Over the sound of the music still playing in the background, he could hear Rodney's breathless pants, the constant litany of _"Yes, yes"_ that let him know he was on the right track, the moist noises emanating from his mouth as he slurped, hot and wet and good.

Rodney's hand tightened on his shoulder and he knew what it signalled. His fingers trailed down behind Rodney's balls, pushing up and in, and Rodney came in his mouth with a sigh.

John pulled back, swallowing and wiping an unsteady hand over his lips. Rodney, as usual, looked thoroughly debauched. His hair was wet and wispy on his forehead, his eyes were closed and his body relaxed. John gave him another minute then nudged his knee.

"Yes, alright, I'm getting to it," Rodney bitched, although he was smiling as he got up. "So, over the desk?"

"Yep," John said, rising to his feet and unbuckling his belt. "Where's the lube?"

"Bedside drawer," Rodney said, moving everything on his desk over to the side. "Over my desk. How very kinky of you."

"Kinky would be me wanting to fuck you while you ate, McKay," John said, opening the tube and slicking up his fingers.

Rodney snorted. "That's disgusting." He dropped his pants to the floor and spread his legs as far as he could, leaning on his elbows.

"Kinky would be me wanting to fuck you in the control room," John said, warmed fingers carefully burrowing into Rodney's body.

"And you don't want to do that?" Rodney asked, eyelashes fluttering over his cheekbones as John hit the spot.

"I'm not one for public displays of affection, Rodney. You should know that."

"I never thought you'd be one for private displays of affection," Rodney retorted, voice high as his hips pushed back onto John's hand. "Shows how much I know."

"Yeah, can't be a genius in everything," John replied, removing his fingers and slicking up his cock. He carefully held Rodney's cheeks apart, lining himself up and pushing in slowly.

"Way to insult your fuck-buddy, brainiac," Rodney whined, then grunted as John slid in fully.

"I know you don't take it personal," John said, huffing a bit as he acclimatised to being inside the hot, tight space. "You know I appreciate you for your better qualities."

"My overwhelming intellect? My almost uncanny charm?" Rodney asked, head lowering to the desk as he pushed back, his timing impeccable against John's thrusts.

"Your outstanding ass," John said, thrusts getting shorter and sharper.

"Yeah, it is quite spectacular, isn't it?" Rodney laughed giddily, causing a wave of clenching that rippled up and down John's cock.

"Yeah," John grunted, thumbs pressing into said arse. And it was spectacular. Meaty, generously curved, pale and hairless. John looked down, watching as his hips battered against Rodney's flesh. "Yeah, you've got a great arse. Don't let it go to your head."

Rodney shut up, and John closed his eyes, throwing his head back and letting himself be swept away by the mindless, glorious sensation of fucking Doctor Rodney McKay. A small, stubborn part of his brain continued to think about how good this thing was between them, how easy and satisfying their interactions were, but John pushed it aside as easily as he pushed into Rodney's welcoming ass. Sweat dripped down his temples, prickled on his chest. He was close; he was cresting. He was there.

He came back to himself when he felt Rodney straighten slightly, fumbling around as he grabbed a handful of tissues. John pulled out slowly, turning and pulling up his pants, putting himself back in order. He swayed slightly on his feet.

Rodney nudged him. "You can lay down if you want."

John yawned and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, okay." He took a couple of steps forward and collapsed onto his stomach. He'd rest here for a while, then go back to his room. Get some rest. Maybe do a bit of reading before turning in for the night. He squirmed, sighing as he got comfortable.

~~~

Rodney finished cleaning up as best as he could, and went to the bathroom. When he stepped back into the room, he snorted as he heard muffled snores. John's face was pressed into the mattress, his feet dangling off the side of the bed. He watched for a minute then turned off the stereo. He rearranged the items on his desk into two piles -- very important and slightly important - and flicked off the lamp with a satisfied switch. He toed off his shoes and knelt by the bed, carefully undoing the laces of John's boots. He'd almost removed the second one when he felt the stare.

"What ya doing?" John asked, raising his head.

"Taking your boots off. I don't want alien soil on my sheets."

"'S'alright," John said, sitting up. "I should go."

"You don't have to," Rodney replied, leaning back on his heels, neatly lining John's boots up next to his shoes. They had the same shoe size, but John's boots looked much bigger than Rodney's trainers.

"I'm in the way," John said, getting up.

"You're not," Rodney said, grabbing his wrist. "We can...you can hang out. We could watch a movie or something." John frowned slightly. Rodney released his wrist, feeling flustered. "Actually, I've got some work to do. You should - "

"McKay," John said, gripping his elbow and pulling him to his feet. "It's late. I'm not going to keep you out of your own bed. Anyway, you've shut things down for the night."

The full moon that hung over Atlantis threw everything into sharp relief. "So I have. Well, good night."

"You want me to stay?" John's grip was tight on Rodney's arm. They were practically eye-to-eye, and Rodney could feel his face start to flush.

"Of course not. We're both very important people with very important things to do. You should go do them and I'll - "

John took a step back, falling gracefully onto the bed, pulling Rodney down with him. Rodney knew he wasn't so graceful, falling awkwardly and accidentally elbowing John in the ribs. "Ow."

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" John asked, humour evident in his voice. They shuffled around, trying to get comfortable on the narrow bed. Eventually, John lay on his back and Rodney was propped up on his side. Their bodies pressed close.

John stared up at the ceiling and Rodney took the opportunity to look him over. His eyes traced the sardonic lift of John's eyebrows, the crooked tip of his nose, the point of his chin. The shadows in the room hid the spot at the base of his throat where Rodney knew dark hairs began the spread down to his chest. He saw the bob and return of John's Adam's apple and lifted his eyes, seeing that John was still staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"This is stupid," Rodney said, not knowing he'd spoken aloud.

"Why?" John asked, head turning.

Rodney felt an embarrassed grin stretch across his face. Dammit, it was always like this. The awkwardness, the uncomfortable silences. He should have learnt from previous experience. Men were _wham, bam, thank you, ma'am_. He was a man. He should be the same. "You should go."

"You're kicking me out?"

"You want to stay?"

John looked over to the open windows, teeth catching on his bottom lip. Rodney felt terrible. "So, uh, anyway - " he stammered.

"So, McKay. How was your day?"

Rodney felt his jaw drop. His day? John wanted to know how his day had been? He'd slipped into an episode of the Twilight Zone and hadn't realised? Where was the creepy voiceover?

He did the one thing he knew a person shouldn't do in this situation. He laughed.

John's face was puzzled, but then he started laughing too, so Rodney assumed he wasn't the only one feeling stupid.

"God, we suck at this," Rodney moaned, pushing his face into the pillow.

"Yeah. We're not exactly John and Judy two point three kids."

Rodney chuckled. His mouth was right near John's ear. "So dear, kill any Wraith today?" he asked quietly.

He felt John's chest shake against his shoulder. "Yep, sure did. Mr Roberts is going to make me the new Vice-President."

"Wow. We'll finally be able to take that trip to Maui," Rodney said, sarcastic and light.

John turned onto his side, dislodging Rodney's face from the pillow. "So," he asked, eyes mellow, "what about you, dear. Rewrite any of the laws of physics?"

"Only the easy ones."

"Go, Rodney," John drawled. Rodney chuckled, enjoying the way they were whispering, almost like they were telling each other secrets. John looked content, and it was so unusual for Rodney to be in a situation with John where he looked happy, where they were both happy and there were no emergencies to deal with that he leaned over and kissed him.

He felt John freeze. "Sorry," he said, pulling back and feeling himself blush furiously. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

"'S'okay, McKay. Don't sweat it."

"No, it's not okay," Rodney exclaimed, sitting up and turning away. "We don't...this isn't...I shouldn't have..."

"Take a breath, yeah?" He could feel John pressed up against his back. "No harm done."

Rodney laughed bitterly. "No, no harm at all. Fuck-up. I'm a complete - "

"Stop it." John's hand was heavy on his shoulder. "It's alright."

Rodney felt his throat tighten up. "It's _not_ alright. We don't _do_ that."

"Do you want to?" John's voice was hesitant.

Rodney pulled away, standing up and pacing swiftly to the other side of the room. "It doesn't matter. Of course I don't want to. We don't - "

"You do."

Rodney closed his eyes. "I have. Doesn't mean we do."

"If you want to - "

Rodney's eyes snapped open. He hadn't heard John step over to him. "Don't do me any favours, Colonel. I don't need your..." he waved his hands around, "...whatever this is."

"What is it, Rodney? 'Cause I've been trying to work it out, and I don't get it." John's voice was soft, and Rodney really didn't want to hear him sounding so vulnerable.

"It's nothing. No, not nothing. It's friendship. It's...two guys just having some fun and I want..." He trailed off. How could he finish the sentence when he didn't know what he wanted?

"McKay." God, John still sounded uncertain and it hurt Rodney's chest just listening. "I've never kissed a guy before."

"Well then, don't," Rodney snapped. "I don't want you to. It was a simple mistake and one I won't be making again. We're never...I mean, our positions usually don't lend themselves to -- "

"Fuck, McKay. You gonna make me ask for it?"

John sounded wretched, and his face looked as despairing as Rodney felt. "Don't. Don't ruin this. I don't - "

"Please, Rodney. Okay? Please."

Rodney's hands treacherously slid up John's arms, stopping at his shoulders. "You don't want to. I know you don't, and I don't want to force you - "

"You didn't." John moved closer and his lips touched Rodney's gently. He pulled back. "I'm no good at this."

Rodney exhaled, and his hold loosened. " _We're_ no good at this."

Kissing John wasn't something that Rodney had thought about a lot, but the few times it had crossed his mind, he'd thought it would be sharp and powerful, just like their fucking. It wasn't. It was slow and hesitant and too full of emotions that really shouldn't have anything to do with their relationship.

"Oh," John said, when they'd finished.

"Yeah," Rodney replied, heart feeling heavier than it had before. "I told you we shouldn't have done that."

"Rodney?"

If there was one thing that caused his chest to tighten further, to make his jaw clench, it was the sound of John in pain. "I'm sorry," Rodney said. "I really am."

He carefully cupped John's face and kissed him again, deeper, sweeter. John made a muffled sound against his mouth and Rodney drank it in, made it a part of himself, took it and returned it back a hundred-fold.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, forehead dropping onto John's shoulder.

He felt John's fingers thread hesitantly through his hair. "It's alright. It'll be fine."

Rodney snorted. "Optimist. You have no idea."

"No, but I'm guessing you do."

Rodney gingerly lifted his arms, winding them around John's body. After a moment's stiffness, John seemed to relax into the embrace, returning the hug.

"What we have..." he heard John start. "What we have...I haven't had before."

"You haven't had an overbearing lover that complained about anything and everything at the drop of a hat?"

John squeezed him so hard he felt his ribs move. "Don't. Don't joke about this."

"I can't," Rodney said, aware he was sounding whiny but powerless to stop. "I don't want..."

The silence grew between them. Rodney started to nod off on his feet. John's body moulded against his, warm and heavy. He relaxed even further into the embrace.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" John whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, I think so," Rodney whispered back, running his hands up John's strong back. His fingers curled against his shoulder blades.

"You wanna go to bed?" John asked, not waiting for a reply. They fell back onto the bed, bodies curving around each other. Rodney felt John's breath against his forehead, felt his hip sharp under his hand. He slid the hand up along the curve of John's side, under the hem of his shirt. He rested it against the hairy warmth of his chest, fingers digging into the flesh.

John's shoulder was comfortable under his cheek, the steady thump of his heartbeat reverberating in Rodney's ear. John moved suddenly, twisting his hips, pushing his leg between Rodney's thighs, sliding a hand up under his shirt and hooking it onto his shoulder.

Rodney waited until he had settled before asking, "Comfortable?"

A sigh. "Yeah. What about you?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"We're going to have to talk in the morning, aren't we?" The way John said it, there was no way around it.

Rodney moved his face up, cheek scratching against John's five o'clock shadow. "We can talk, but I think we already know what we're going to say."

John sighed again. "Yeah, I kinda got that already."

Rodney whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

He felt a kiss drop down on his forehead. It was tender, and the gentleness of the action thrilled him as much as it terrified him. "Me either."

Rodney tightened his grip. "I take it back. I'm not sorry."

He could hear the smile in John's voice as he fell asleep. "Me either."


End file.
